a new power
by James Masters
Summary: An ancient Hero draws his sword once more to teach his newest apprentice Naruto
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or anything i allude to

this fanfiction is for thoesw who have tried to destroy my self confidence in my own writting and have tried to make me feel like an insignifigant weeny. Yes i am talking to all of you cowerds who have critisized my fanfictions when it is clear you have not read other fanfictions yourself. I hope this is enough detail for you. I personally want to thank all of you who have supported me and thoes that have cheared me on. Now on to the story!!!!

Prologue and chapter 1

(Reble leaders perspective)

They say ideas are imortal, ideas can never be forgoten. The ideas of freedom, justice and equality are the ideas that should applie to all life. For thoes ideas are made by one God and that God should have never been forgotten. For i am just a lone voice crying out in the vast wilderness cring and pleading for the ones who abondoned the most high God to repent and return. I have stood up to the evil one incarnet here on this earth and one prolonging the end of the world but in the end a new world has formed out of the ashes of the former a new world that was persuaded by the powers of darkness that you should kill others for a living, harm others intentually, and beat children mercylessly. This is were our story pickes up. This is the story how the God of abraham Issac and Jacob came back into the world through the most unortodox meens. He came to a boy not much older than a child and to him he blessed him with great power.

Today is October 10th It has been eight years since the dredded beast known as the Kyuubi attacked, but to me and a cirtin select few she is known just as Amy the fox. I wish i could help the boy, but he must find his own way into the bace. Recently i have found a loophole and i found I could use my power to draw the boy to me and the chamber. Now the only thing I can do is wait for the boy to listen to my call.

Naruto's perspective

What is this i feel? I fell as if I am being drawn to the center of the town. why is that? Does it have to do with the weird dreem that I have been having over and over again? i have been tought that all dreams are sent by the gods and each one has a particular meaning. whenever I go to the soothsayer I have to pay him dubble but he never says anything. Time and time again i brought it up to jiji he investigates and it always seems like i am lieing. Should i or shouldn't i go to the center of the town and see what is going on. But the question is will it help me interpate my dream?

Reble leaders perspective

I am quite proud of myself now. i can not believe it actually worked. I sent little amy a message to get Naruto to the safty of the former reble bumker. Which the entrance to the bunker is near the center of the town. I hope he likes my glass modle of the village that changes as the village changes above. anyway this is going to be intresting.

normal perspetive

It was a dark nightand all was calm exept for a boy jumping up and down. suddenly there was a loud creek and grone as the laches undid themselves. the earth above Naruto caves in and he started to fall into a l;ond forgotten system of caves.

Amy's perspective

I can not believe it actually worked my host bleieved my and my pull. My master will be most pleased at the current change of events. knowing his amazing ability at proghicy he aready will know my thoughts before I can even think of them. i am almost positive that he can get me out of this boys body and me be his servent once again. I hope he made me a nice new body to reside in and not the french maid body he kept after i broke out of that body.

Reble leaders perspective

I am not supprised that Amy still calls me her master. I can not wait to see the look on her face when she finds out thaty she will be in the same body she broke out of all thoes years ago. it is probobly the mear shape of the slender body that makes her so perturbed. but look at it a nice slender waist. A nice rack to accompony the slender body. Such fine lovely blond hair that seems like the most lovely angelic silk.

Normal perspective This is going to be the way it is from now on so get used to it and my writting.

Naruto had been falling for what seemed to be an eternaty and when he finally reached the botton of the hole he founf that he only fell about 20 ft. The cavern seemed to light up with tourch light and Naruto saw a great glass moddle of Konoha. what suppriesed him the most was that the intricite glass figures seemed to be moving ever so slowny as they would be going on the surface told him deep inside that he should look underneeth the table to fing out were they were. Naruto looked underneeth and saw the entire cavern spred out beofre him. the cavern seemed to spred out in a pinwheel fashion with 10 diffrent corridors leeding to the diffrent partes of the cavern. naruto saw that the main chamber in the cavern was right under the Hokage tower, much to his scagrin. Gatering his wits he started to go to the center of the cavern following the pathway strait till he came to the center. The walls around the cave at first were very rough and jagged. All of a sudden got smooth. Several pictures started to apper when the walls were smoothed. There was a person with long blond hair ties in a pony tail and a pair of emerald green eyes stanging victorioosly over a beast who had the body of a lamb and had a face of a serpent. on the opposite wall was the same person sticking his sword threw the beasts gut. following the same corridor down was the same person fighting this time with another great beast only this beast had ten horns and on thoes ten hores were ten crowns. It had the body of a lepord, the paws of a bear, and the head of a lion each one in full roar. On the other side of that pannal was a great red dragon with thirteen heads. Out of the three beasts the dragon was the most dangerous. The lamb beast was the most tricky and the lion beast was the most feared. The closer Naruto got to the center of the cavern the ore hopeless the seenes became. It was almost as if the story was telling itself backwards. He saw a pannal were the slayer of the three beasts was morning over a dead friend. a plaque above the pannal said "We will nevr forget the sevice to the few the proud and the brave."

With each passing pannal it showed more seens of was. Men sulluting him and standing at attention. The pannals all of a sudden stoped as the tunnle opened up to a great cavern. There was a statue in the center of the cave made in the immage of the long dead leader. All of a sudden naruto had a sudden need to bow but like the men he saw in the pannal he put his right hand in a full marine sulute.

A loud rushing wing seemed to go threw Naruto as amy was pulled out of him and into her old body. The ghost of the reble leader appered before Naruto and smiled before him. He said to Naruto "Son you have found favor in my eyes and that favor is for you and your decendents. "Everything I have in here belongs to you and your decendernt. Learn everything in the cavern and you will become strong. Amy who is now your servent will awaken soon. I will be there for you during the first few weeks of your training. when I have tought you everything I know i will be no more. Let us begin now."

As the weeks passed the former reble leader poured out all of his knowledge onto Naruto. The more he pored himself into Naruto the more he fadded. naruto learned the Holy scriptures . He learned how to put his own Chakra into rings. He drank deep of the fountin of knowledge. He learned many great and powerful things, some of which I am to scared to write. when the leaders time was up he made Naruto promice that he would take good care of Amy for him. naruto agreed full heartedly. Durring the time of instruction Naruto's eyes turned into a yellow green eye color. Naruto morned the loss of his master and threw himself into his studys. Days turned into weeks months turned into years. when he finally emerged from the grand library his hair still has a little bit spikey but his hair was down to his mid back and he learned to protect himself with just his hair. at last he called Amy to his side and togeter they made there way back to the cavern they came in at. he passed the great red dragon and said "Muslim Radicals" Soon enough he passed the lion beast and said "Secular humanists." As he passed the lamb beast he said "New age movemevent" There at the end of of the tunnle Naruto knelled at the immage of the cross and prayed a silent prayer for the protection of the people. He went onto the platform and and started to assend to the surface the one he has not seen in long four years.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking over at the glass village of Konoha Naruto and Amy noticed some minor changes have taken place in the village durring his four year absants, one was that the apartment complex that he was living in was torn down recently. Another thing that he noticed was that the Sandiam (sp) Hokage was still in his office compleating the last of the days paper work no supprise there. He also noticed the little raman stand was going out of buesness. The last thing he noticed was the land that the recently torn down apartment coplex was up for sale at a very low price. Naruto smiled as he pulled some gold bars from his pocket and knew this was going to be enough to buy the land if he was charged more than tripple he would just take out one of the little "toys" he made durring his studdys. Naruto again smiled and thought of the intresting tourchers he could use on some old prunes that made up the civillian council. Naruto again looked at the wind propeller and stepped onto the pad going up to the village square. He nuged Amy to comply with a quick jerk on a chain tied around her neck to come. She herself did not want to go anywhere but her privious master had told her to obey all of his commands no matter how horrible they were. Naruto looked at Amy and told her "You may show you fox fetures if you so desire."

Amy looked at him with her big blue eyes and just responded "No master I only do as you please. I do not have any free will other than to serve and obey what you say."

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out on one giant sigh his responce to her was "Amy show off your sexy fox fetures in private but when we are out on the street keep the hidden at all costs. I am sure they will think you are a haryu and try to kill you. Get the pad ready to go up to the surface."

"Yes master." was all Amy responce was knowing if she didn't respond that way she was going to meet a giant ping pong paddle.

Taking a deep, yet long breath and exhaling in about the same length, Naruto tried to steady his racing heartbeat. Naruto signaled for Amy to get onto the pad and as soon as she steped ontop the pad it went up with a great rush of air. Naruto looked up to the large medal door that was in his way for reaching the surface as it got closer and closer. Taking yet another deep breath he tried yet again to steady his raceing heart rate but the effort was futile and he started to here his heart in his ears with a steady thump. The closer he got to the surface the more lowdly his heartbeat became. Naruto, now knowing, he couldn't get his heart steady opened his eyes to find the medal door was only ten feet away. The cool night air rushed across his face as the medal door swong open to reviel a cloudless night with the stars clearly vissable. A thin beed of sweat ran down his forehead as his body tried to cool down. The moon was a waxing cresent and the planets Venus and Mars were clearly visible in the night sky. Naruto started to walk to the remains of his previous apartment complex soon he reached the broken husk of the apartment with the walls knocked down but other than that the building materials were in rather good shape. Plaster and bricks were spred haphazzderly across the five hundred foot perminiter. Naruto then stomped on the ground and found that the foundation to the old building was rather intact. Naruto went to one of the only clear spots of the recently destroyed apartment and opened and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and almost like magic all of the materials were sorted by the types they were. Ammoung the building materials he found there were some writing materials and an old school sachal. Naruto finally went over to the price sign and found that the complex had routinely been repriced just because he was in that building. Orrigianaly it was over 500000 ryu (sp) but now it was only a quarter of the original price. The final price was set at 135000 ryu well within his budget. Naruto then took out the gold bars he had sealed in his hand and began to walk to the department of the interior. When he found that it opened at six thirty in the morning he resolved himself to wake up at four in the morning to get a head start on a glorious mantion of a house in Konoha's west district. Naruto went back to the now organized pile of materials and set up his tarp as a ground pad as well as a canopy over him. He took out his sleeping bag and motioned for Amy to come in with his just like all the other nights he was in the cavern.

Early the next morning , Naruto woke up with Amy wraped around him and it was raining . Naruto himself not minding the rain started to stomp on the ground irrioncly pushing the foundation lower than the bunker. He mowed the earth out and sorted the clay out of the now mud and made many useful things with the clay. Using the medal he ligned the outer shell of the new home . He established a door to the bunker were he would fry his pottery later. By that time it was six thirty and he went with the gold bars in hand to the department of interior to purchace the deed to the land. He henged into a welthy looking buesness man and motioned for Amy to follow. He packed up his tarp and sleeping bag and went into the department of the interior. Even at this early in the morning the building was very warm and cozy. The receptionist who greated them with a lovely smileas she said in a sultering voice "Welcome to the department of Interior. My name is Chi-Chi, what would you like to do?"

Naruto smiled polightly back at her and responded to the question in the following manner "I would like to purchace the recently torn down property on the west side of town. The one were the demon brat soposobly lived in."

The receptionist looked both ways and said "Finally someone want to buy that property. Some people say that thing is haunted down to the last brick. Now how will you be purchacing it cash credit or check?"

Naruto smiled "I do not believe in ghosts exept the one from the Father God who has blessed me so richly. I will be paying for the property in pure gold bars. I am sure that twelve of them will be enough."

The receptionest looked dumbstruck as her foolish mind tried to comprehent the amount of gold he just gave her. To find one of theses bars was extrodanary but to find twelve of them it was unherd of. Her mouth droped when she saw the gold being placed on the counter. Naruto smiled at her fish like expression and nughed Amy to take the deed to the land. As Naruto turned to leave the receptionest went out of her stupper and yelled "Sir you forgot your change."

Naruto just turned around and sid "Keep it. I do not need it."

Latter that day Naruto got done with his new home and started to fry the clay creations. He first fried the pots and pans then the jugs and finally the kitchenware. The noon day bell sounded as Naruto fried the last of the clay creations. He then noticed that the aged Hokage was looking in on what he was doing. Naruto then smiled and telliported to the Hokages office.

Naruto appered before the Hokage in a firey brilliance and he gave the Hokage a very foxy grin while saying" Hey old man, you miss me? Oh wait you must have because I can feel it in the room as we speek. Oh and by the way sign me up for the accademy ok old man."

The aged Hokage was shell shocked for a second but only a second. He gave Naruto a slip of paper and told him to go the and give Iruka the slip of paper. Naruto telliported in a flash of light which was a signature move for an anchient village of appered right out of door number 101 in the same manor at whitch he dissapered. back at the Hokage's office the Hokage was shocked beyond belief at the use of that pariciular jutsu. At the accademy Naruto knocked at the door supprising everyone inside. Hinata looked up and turned on her byakugan(sp) and her caged bird seal was clearly notisible on her forehead. On her wrists were various cut marks were she tried to kill herself multiple times just to excape from the pain. Hinat just saw a boy about her age standing at the door but somthing was rather off about him, he seemed to be looking dirrectly at her and his chakra was building up faster than she thought was humanly possible. Before anyone could react Naruto kicked open the door and saw what he was dredding the most a bunch of clan heads or former clan heads. He noticed Hinata and teleported up to her. His eyes were blazing blood red but unlike the kyuubi's red eyes his eyes were not blazing from blood lust but out of righous anger. He looked at her square in the eyes and asked her a question "Were you born into the branch familt or were you put there?"

Hinat was first shocked that someone would show her pitty then she noticed there was somthing about the Naruto's eyes that brought her much comfort. she started to spill everything that had happened to her and the more she spoke the angreyer he became. She concluded that she was dissowned by the main family for being to weak and now she was forced to serve her little sister as her gardian. At last the flood gates to Naruto's anger opened wide and there was much to fear from him and yet she felt as if she was going to be protected. Naruto then tuched her forhead and simply and painlessly releced the caged bird seal. He then took her by the hand and went off to comfrount daddy dearest.

Hey C. Banker here I am disscontnuing all of my other stories exept for this one because the suck beyond all belief.

Before I forget would any of you out there who are reading my works like this stoy to remain at T raiting or M raiting the pole will be on my sight


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and I never will unless I go back in time

sorry about the delay but I was travling

Instead of teleporting like he usualy wold he decided to walk some of the anger off a bit before going to see daddy dearest. In Naruto's mind he was thinking about some tourchers the spanish inquisiters wouldn't dream up even in there wildest immaginations. He thought of tourchering him by puting daddy dearest on a wrack. Streching him out all the way till he was unconfterbal and take a sluge hammer to his balls, if he had any, over and over again. Instead of going to the hyuuga compound he went to his home on West Tree line so he wouldn't do anything that could get him killed. Naruto thought on how somthing like this had happened befroe in the former knighdom of England. How the English had allowd the Muslim law take a higher athority over the national law. He read in the books years ago that that helped lead the world to the first end times. Hinata seemed to be very shaken at a venting Naruto. Naruto had to think of all the ways England tried to deal with the problem before it became an epidemic of chriol law. He then had a brilliant idea he didn't have to change the hyuuga he would just beat the hyuuga for Hinata's freedom. Naruto finally thinking up a solution to his recent problem made some tea for Amy Hinata and himself. Carefully boiling the water in a nice clay pot he made earier that day and poring the water into the clay cups that he also made. He then slised up some meat and potatos and started to stew them in the remining water. About an hour had passed when Naruto had come out of the kitchen with three piping hit bowls of stew and three lovely cups of nice hot tea. Setting one of each down infrount of each young womon he smiled and said "Dig in."

Hinata was at first sceptical on what they were eating with having grown use to eating only with chop sticks and having nower seen a spoon before. When she saw they were holding the spoon like a pencile she picked up the spoon and started to eat her first stew. Hinata smiled as the sweet savory taste of the meat hit her taste buds and quickly ate the wrest of the stew before Naruto was half way done. Finally haveing found the strenght to ask Naruto why he saved her from that fate, Naruto responded "You actually know that it meen to have a father in your life and a mother but I never had one. It pains me to see a family like yours degrading each other and your daddy will see the earr of his ways." Naruto paused for a brief minuit before continuing "Becides if I can't beat some sence into him then your just coming home with me and if I do your still coming home with me so either way your staying with me." Just as Naruto got done saying thoes things the school bell rung and he smiled as he took Hinata by the hand and telliported to go see daddy dearest.

AN The next part of the chapter are going to get rather gorry and there might be a lemon in this chapter

Naruto telliported right outside of the Hyuuga compound were he saw two rather pathetic looking guards standing there. One of them noticed Hinata did not have her seal on her forhead and they started to wonder who had the balls to stand up the the mighty (ya right) Hyuuga clan. Naruto started to walk up to the gate were the guards were and being the good Hyuuga bitches they tried to stop him by asking "Do you have an appoitment with anyone boy?"

Naruto just looked at them and yelled "Out of my fucking way you little bitch boys. If you don't move the fuck away I'll fucken kill you. If your wondering why Hinata dosen't have the "invicible" caged bird seal it is because my master created that seal for POW's durring the final days of old earth. Now move."

To say the least the guards were intimidated by the mear presence of the boy so they obliged under thret of death. Naruto retrieved Hinata who was standing off a little farther away and Naruto kicked open the door. Hinabi seemed to be there waiting to tourtuer her older sister for causing such a desturbance that she failed to relise the caged bird seal was off Hinata's forhead. Hinabi's smirk turned to absolut horor when she relized she couldn't torment her older sister anymore with the cagedbird seal. She looked over at the blond haired kid with leaf green eyes because she knew he removerd the seal and no one would defey the Hyuuga. Before her very eyes the blond haired kid's eyes started to change color to a light slate blue and his eyes seemed to peirce her very started to creep into her heart as she reconized the faint resemblenence between him and the yondaime. A faint smirk turned into a smile as the look on fear turned into absolute horror when she remembered the bloodline the yondaime was soposed to possess. Naruto's cold eyes seemed to decrees the tempeture by leeps and bounds it seemed as if all of the happyness in the world had left. The look of pure horror started to be plastered across her face as he spoke in an eriely cold voice "You have been deemed guilty of the most wicked of crimes, You have let Lussifer himslef into your heart. You have listened to the great deciever, you have helped the tear in the family grow even larger. Yet you think yourself as a great person, now all the blessings that you have recieved till now will be striped away till you find the eer of your ways. You will become weak and become what you never wanted. The Lord God charishes the family the most. Learn from your curce well from learning from it will break the curse. Only then will the curse be removed."

In other words Naruto cursed Hinabi with his bloodline. He was saying 'you will be last now till you learn from your mistake.' if any of you out there didn't get it contact me via review or privarte message.

Hinabi ran off cring for she did not know what she did wrong at all she followed all the Hyuuga triditions down to the last dot but was that enough somehow she got this Lord God angrey at her. As she made her way to her room she herd a screem of absolute agony. She then ran to her room and locked the doors. Something started to materlise on her red maple desk. It was a black book with a title and a letter on it the letter read

"To Miss Hinabi Tenshi Hyuuga

In this holy book are my words as well as my Fathers words read Exudus 20 then levidicus and dutaromony. Read about my life here on the earth in Matthew Mark Luke and John. If you take my words to heart you will be forgiven of all sins and purrified of all unrightusness.

From

The Lord and Savior of Mankind"

Tears started to come down on Hinabi's face as she relized that custon without the truth was earor gone old. When following the Hyuuga triditions she broke the word of God. I think we found about enough of Hinabi's repentance and now lets find out why there was a screem of pure agony.

Hiashi was in the middle of a very important clan meating and yet again the Hyuuga elders were tring to change the Hyuuga clan for the better and yet Hiashi still refused to change it. Hiashi had hid the fact thatr he put Hinata into the branch family and yet the elders were getting suspicious of his actions. Out of the blue Hinabi came running and crying from the frount gate and Hiashi went to investigate. The elders meanwhile knew what caused it and just shook there heads they each knew that Hinata had tried to kill herself before and it was only a matter of time before she tried again. Each one of them secretly hoped that she would take the clan head possision but saddly they knew it was unlikely. Each person in the room knew of Hinata's secret fedish because of a training accident while she was still a todler.

Hiashi was out in the frount lawn and found Hinata was being held by the demon brat. He tried to use the caged bird seal on her but to his shagrin it didn't affect her. Naruto looked at hiashi with a look that promiced pain and suffering, Hiashi soon found himself looking not at the crystal blue eyes that usualy adorned his eyes but a sickl.y corps blue. A screem of agony went from his lips as his body started to disinigrate nerve by nerve more pain and suffering was prevlent till he was nothing but a torso. Naruto looked at him with eyes that promiced death and started to pull out his organd one by one each one of them came out . Insted of making the painfull pricess a little less painful he maxed out the pain and started to fry the still warm organs. His screems fell on death ears as the elders presented themselves at Hiashi's exicution. His organs were replaced with a katon jutsu at last insinerating the evil clan leader. The look on Hinata's face told the elders what had happened in her body. She unexpectedly ran to her room to get packed up to leave. Hinata changed herself in the privicy of her own room and prayed to God that her Naruto didn't find out what happened. Quietly slipping the thick yellow stained cotton into the trach she rejoined her beloved Naruto. Making her way out to the entrance she found the clan elders were congradulating Naruto on an exlent desplay of power. The clan elders turned to Hinata and smiled at her almost becconing her to come one of the older elders said " Hinata you may leave the Hyuuga clan any time just know that you may come back here to visite any time. This was a much needed change from the way things were. Do not worry about your sister she will be fine and grow into an exlent clan leader now that her head is on strait."

Hinata bowed to the elders and left holding hand in hand with a slight cringle behind her.

Back at the house Hinata droped her pants and unziped her jacket to reviel.......

Sorry guys but tune in next chapter to find out what Hinata's problem is and how she will be treated for the rest of the story


	4. I am back and teaser

A new power

Ya this story really needs some work and a lot of it, I read through this story once and it nearly made my eyes bleed at how far I have come since my Senior year of high School. This is terrible with my former chapters and I have improved by leaps and bounds this chapter may be a teaser but I hope beyond all hopes that you will read it. I need to get my creative juices flowing were they haven't gone to yet for a long while.

Chapter 4

Naruto and hinata had teleported back to his home and hinata striped herself to an undershirt and a very large adult diaper that was clearly wet. Naruto looked at her and said" why are you wearing that anyways?"

Hinata looked at him with a tomato red face and replied "I may have been potty trained but after a training accident with my little sister by blatter shut itself down. Please don't judge me too harshly."

A look of sympathy spread across Naruto's face as he put his arm around the girl and said "I will never judge you Hinata you are perfect just the way you are."

Naruto laid Hinata's head down on his lap and proceeded to run his fingers threw her hair. Hinata quickly fell into a restful sleep and Naruto picked her up and placed her in the room across from his. Amy watched the whole thing and smiled as she got to work building an adult nursery for Hinata to be in.

Sorry guys this was a teaser and what a good one this was. In all my reading I have not come across an AB/Dl story that actually had a plot. Well this one does not have a set plot but in time it will. More conflict will be coming and this is only a teaser chapter on what is to come out of me.


	5. final AN

Due to the recent purges on starting June 4th 2012 I have dicided with several of my fellow authors to move to another site called yourfanfiction(dot)com. I hate seeing the place where I started my writing career go down hill so fast but you can find me and other authors in greener pastures.


End file.
